


Orgasm!!! On Ice

by aloserkid



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Crack, Other, you'll regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloserkid/pseuds/aloserkid
Summary: i told u (i'll probably change it in the future)





	

Don't, Chris

**Author's Note:**

> i told u (i'll probably change it in the future)


End file.
